The Cat Always Comes First?
by GirlishDreaming
Summary: ReaderXGreece.  Its your two year annivversery and he thinks its time to take a step up in your relationship.


You always noticed the little loving gestures that Greece attempted. For example, sine today was your two year anniversary; he knew you wanted it to be a romantic night alone. It's impossible to be alone at his home. At his house everywhere you look there's a different cat. Not that you minded it too much, you loved cats… You loved Greece.

But there was just a point where a girl had to put her foot down!

So that's what had led up to these events… You being under his half naked body, lips touching in a rapid motion. Things were getting extremely heated in this hotel room.!

"Room service!" Came a decrepit voice from the other side of the door.

A small giggle escaped from your damp lips as an irritated growl came from Heracles. "Ignore her… She'll go away." Greece whispered in a low husky voice, his lips pressed against your tender neck. You let out a small moan in response, not wanting this to end either.

"Room service!" Repeated the loud voice, followed by a loud knocking. Greece stopped directing his attention to you as he sat up, an angry look in his mellow green eyes. You sigh as you watch him lazily arise from the bed and go to the door. Your pink lips are pouting as your [[colored]] orbs watch his shirtless body move. He was so sexy, why did hotel staff have to come?

Fortunately you were completely clothed, somehow, so you look at the door intently as your lazy Greek lover opens the door to see one of the house keepers, and the manager. Your eyes widened as fear came through your mind. The neighbors couldn't have possibly heard those moans from the shower… You were gagged with a wash cloth.

"Mr. Karpusi?" The manager asked, with an arched eyebrow. Greece gave a small nod as he continued to look at him questioningly. "I believe this is your cell phone. We found it in the breakfast hall, you've been getting calls for a few hours now and it has been disturbing other guest."

Greece's tired expression remained as he slowly reached over and grabbed the phone. "Thank you.. I'll make sure that it doesn't happen again." He grunts and puts the phone to his side. "Is that all?" "Yes, just make sure it doesn't happen again." Hercules nods once before closing the door. A deep sigh escapes his lips as he turns his body to face you, his horny as hell girlfriend.

"Oh Hercules~" You coo seductively and give him that, I'm so lonely look, where your eyes gleam and your lips are curved just the right amount. Your hands go down to the hymn of your shirt and start to pull it just, just in time to distract him from when you lick your lips.

"I want you inside of me… Hurry back to bed." You please and throw your shirt to the floor.

Hercules blushes a bit and nods. "Hold on…. I need to check… My phone first." He said in a normal tone, and puts it to his ear, turning his body so he wasn't looking at you. You were a bit disappointed, yes, but you would get over it. As soon as Greece was back in bed to satisfy you that is.

Turns out, the brunet was listening to a voicemail from his house keeper. He slid the phone into his pocket as he turns to face you. "[[Name]]…. I have to go." He said in a quiet tone and picked his shirt off the floor.

You paused for a moment, giving him a world famous 'you have got to be kidding me' look. You were ready to have the best sex you two have probably ever had. And he wanted to leave!

"… Well then, tell me why, Hercules." You said in a snappy tone.

"The house keeper… She called me." He let out a long and deep sigh. "One of my cats is sick… I need to take him to the vet." He said and in the blink of an eye the Greek man was gone.

That was probably the fastest you have ever seen him move.

Due to the fact the pre-paid reservation for this luxurious hotel was a whole week, and you and Greece had only been there for three days, you had to stay there by yourself… for four whole days. You started out by ordering whatever you wanted on room service; Greece was paying for all of it after all. But all days come to an end, no matter how great they were, nor bad, or how horny you were.

The next morning when you open your eyes, the first thing you notice is that the TV is on. You groan and glance at the clock; it was around ten in the morning. Eh, not to late not too early. "Ugh… Stupid television." You mutter in a grumpy tone, you were still pretty tick about Greece leaving you like that for his Oh So Important Cat.

Yawning, you reach up to run your sleep eyes. "Ow…" You mutter as something sharp scratches your cheek. As your frown you look at your left hand, to see some metal shiny thing. Being half asleep it was impossible for you to realize that it was a ring on your marriage finger. "What… Did I, like, turn into a cyborg overnight…?" You grumble to yourself as you sprawl your body out on the bed, spreading out your legs in an unlady like fashion.

After a minute of thinking you slam up. "A ring?"

You immediately lift up your left hand and spread out your fingers. In shock, you were now wide awake, as you studied the giant rock on your finger. From the looks of it, it was your birthstone. "Oh… Og god." You whisper, trying t figure out where this expensive looking ring came from. Then you heard someone clearing their throat.

"… I'm sorry for leaving…. Like that." Came Heracles voice from the other side of room.

You blink twice as you look at Greece right in the face; into those amazing green orbs. They always made you melt.

"


End file.
